Het Heilige Heksen Rijk der Poterse Natie
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Ceci est, pour l'instant, une introduction... Elle est toutefois lisable comme un OS complet... Harry a un bien curieux héritage, et décide de demander le renvoi du tout nouveau prof de DCFM comment donner un résumé qui résume au moins les 100 premiers mots... Le reste... on n'en parle pas...


Bonsoir, _bonsoir_. L'autre jour, ma femme... (Ah, non, je ne dois pas faire une (piètre) immitation d'OdB (Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, tappez OdB sur YouTube (Et non sur un Plateau de Télé)), mais juste publier un chapitre de...) Ah bah non... Pas publier un chapitre de ..., mais le prologue de 'Het Heilige Heksen Rijk Der Poterse Natie'... Mais tout d'abord, d'où viens le nom? Figurez vous que, l'autre jour, ou plutôt il y a quelques années, je voyais en cour d'histoire, que j'ai la 'chance' d'avoir eu en Néerlandais, un étrange empire, 'Het Heilige Roomse Rijk der Duitse Natië', d'où le nom... Et je me suis mis à divaguer, divaguer... En bref, je réfléchissais à des sujets bien loins de ce à quoi on est sensé penser en classe... Pas que tout le monde pense à ses sujets là, hein, mais... Donc, je réfléchissais au fait de savoir ce qui se serrait passé si Harry... Eh bien, non, je ne vous le direz pas... Lisez seulement!

* * *

Harry allait avoir 15 ans. Tout enfant normal se serrait réjoui de cette constatation. Pas lui. Son anniversaire ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Enfin, mis à part le courant d'air venant du carreau brisé de sa fenêtre. Un réveil sonna, lui apprenant que désormais, il avait 15 ans. Il se rendormit, plongeant dans un sommeil emplit de cauchemars où revenaient des tombes, Cédric, Voldemort ou Queudver.  
Il se réveilla à l'agréable son d'un oncle tentant, au bruit, de défoncer la porte et lui hurlant de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, il reçut sa ration matinale de coups, prépara du bacon pour son oncle, et râla silencieusement contre le nouvel horaire de Vernon qui devait désormais manger à 5h. Une fois que son oncle fut parti, il partit dans le parc, ressassant sa mauvaise nuit, ainsi que la fin de l'année passée, assis sur une balançoire. Le calme ambiant, la fraicheur de l'air sur sa peau, le splendide lever de soleil, faisant ressembler l'horizon à un immense feu, la beauté de la nature s'éveillant après une pale nuit d'été, rien de tout cela ne lui faisait oublier l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vécu dans le cimetière.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point, loin à l'horizon, mais il ne voyait que la même scène, inlassablement. Et toujours, il se disait: Pourquoi n'ai-je pas accepté de prendre le trophée en premier?

Il était torturé intérieurement. Son esprit était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne réagissait plus aux présences extérieures. Il ne réagissait plus aux attaques, morales ou physiques. Il ne réagissait pas aux chouettes qui tournaient autour de lui, le picorant parfois. Jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle lui balance un grand coup d'aile dans le visage.

Il se redressa aussitôt. Il vit devant lui un minuscule hibou petit duc, tenant un paquet plus gros que lui, un harfang des neiges, qu'il avait d'ailleurs nommé Hedwige, deux ou trois chouettes inconnues, sans doute de l'école ou du ministère, ainsi qu'un ou deux hiboux.

Il délesta d'abord coq, le petit duc, et vit avec ravissement une lettre de Ron et de sa famille. Puis, il déchira la boite qui servait à transporter son cadeau, découvrant une montre, qui de trois aiguilles montrait l'heure, et des autres montrait l'état des personnes qu'il nommerait. Il nomma la première "Voldemort", afin de savoir l'état de ce dernier, puis Ron et Hermione.

Hedwige lui mordilla alors l'oreille afin d'être la suivante. Elle amenait une lettre d'Hermione, ainsi qu'un livre sur les différents sorts d'attaques et de défense.

Ce fut ensuite le tour des inconnus. Il reçut de Hagrid les habituels gâteaux assez durs que pour assommer Dudley avec, de Sirius un magnifique nécessaire à balai, des mangemorts une lettre piégée avec une douzaine de sorts plus ou moins offensifs, et très très noirs, qu'il renvoya à l'expéditeur, et de Remus un livre de blagues.

Le dernier hibou ne portait qu'un mot:  
"Ce mot est un portauloin. Il vous amènera dans mon bureau et partira à midi. Je dois vous donner en main propre certaines choses.

Maitre Verreux, avocat"

Harry mît le mot dans sa poche. Puis, il rentra chez lui, rangea les cadeaux, laissant les gâteaux de Hagrid devant chez Dudley. Avant de partir, car il était bientôt midi, il entendit Dudley mordre violemment dans le gâteau, hurler de douleur, puis il sentit qu'il était tiré par le nombril.

Il réapparut dans un bureau d'avocat.  
"Monsieur Potter?  
-Maitre Verreux?  
-Absolument, monsieur. Votre mère nous a contactés il y a une quinzaine d'années. Elle voulait que l'on vous remette deux ou trois bricoles. Tout d'abord cette lettre."

Harry, les mains tremblantes, décacheta le rouleau censé protéger les parchemins pour une plus longue conservation.

"Cher Harry,  
Tu dois être étonné que je t'écrive ainsi, par ce moyen. Mais si tu lis ceci, c'est que je suis morte. En ce trente octobre 1981, j'ai un extrêmement mauvais pressentiment.  
Tout d'abord, je désirais te raconter ma vrai vie. Je suis née à Salt Lake City, dans les états unis, en 1961. J'ai été adoptée cette même année. Fille de deux cracmols, selon les registres, fille adoptive d'un cracmol et d'un moldu, je n'avais rien de magique. Puis, est arrivé un vampire. J'avais neuf ans. Il a tenté de me mordre. En un coup, tout s'est retourné. J'ai aspiré, nul ne sait comment, la magie du vampire. Ce dernier s'est évanoui et j'ai fui. Puis, j'ai fait la connaissance de Severus Rogue, le fils de Tobias Rogue. Il a tenté de me cacher le fait que son père le violait. Il était un petit oiseau blessé, et je l'ai pris sous mon aile. Moins de deux ans plus tard, nous rentrions à Poudlard. J'étais perdue. Et mon monde s'est effondré quand, en plus d'arriver dans la maison ennemie avec celle de Severus, je me suis retrouvé dans celle de celui qui alors me paraissait si arrogant, James Potter.  
Pendant 5 ans, j'ai vécu parmi les gryffondors, m'enfermant dans le rôle de première. Avant de me rendre compte et d'accepter la réalité, j'étais, aussi débile que ça puisse paraitre, tombé amoureux de Potter.  
Deux ans après nous étions mariés. Nous avons recherché mes origines, la raison pour laquelle j'ai été adoptée. Et nous avons fini par comprendre, grâce à une potion secrètement préparée par Severus.  
Je n'étais pas la fille de n'importe qui. Ma mère s'appelait, de son nom de jeune fille, Gertrude Tourdesac, la sœur de la célèbre Bathilda. Quant à mon père, c'est là que cela dérape. Il s'appelait Gellert Grinderwald. Il était, quand j'étais encore bébé, l'équivalent du tristement célèbre Voldemort. Si tu veux une biographie de l'un ou de l'autre, va voir dans un livre sur la magie noire ou les sorciers les plus recherchés au monde. Grinderwald est l'inventeur du doloris, et celui qui a fait connaitre les deux autres impardonnables. On ne le lui a pas pardonné.  
C'est un certain Albus Dumbledore qui l'a tué. Pour le remercier, on lui a donné l'ordre de merlin première classe.  
Voilà la version officielle. La vraie version: il s'est étouffé avec une arête de poisson. Ça peut paraitre bête, n'est-ce pas? Toujours est-il que Dumbledore lui a lancé un simple Avis, et que Grinderwald s'est effondré.  
Quand à Gertrude, elle était sa plus brillante alliée. Sa troisième main. Son exécutrice. Et sa femme. Elle s'est tuée après m'avoir cachée, me laissant une lettre à Gringotts qui ne devait m'être délivrée que quand je connaitrais mon vrai nom de jeune fille.  
Quand je suis entré à l'école, Dumbledore était le directeur. Et c'est là qu'on voit la stupidité des sorciers: Dumbledore voulait rejoindre Grinderwald. Il avait lancé l'Avis uniquement pour pouvoir le désarmer.  
Méfie-toi de Dumbledore. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi vicieux.  
Maintenant ton ascendance. Je ne vais dire que les ancêtres illustres. De mon côté, Méline et Merlin, ainsi que Salazar et Helga. Du coté de ton père, Mordred et Vivianne ainsi que Godric et Rowena.  
Tu es unique. Tu es le descendant des quatre fondateurs. Et cela te donne certains pouvoirs. Nous avons bridé ceux-ci, mais n'avons su dépasser 15 ans 1 semaine. Dans quelques jours, tu vas te retrouver avec tous tes pouvoirs. Nous n'avons su tous les repérer. J'espère que cela te seras utile.  
Adieu,  
Lili"

Harry pleurait sur le parchemin. Il le roula et le passa à sa ceinture, l'étui ayant un crochet permettant cela.

"Monsieur Potter?  
-Oui" sa voix était sèche. Très sèche. À peine moins sèche que sa gorge. Et à l'opposé de ses yeux qui, eux, devenaient de plus en plus mouillés. À croire que toute sa salive avait muté en larmes.  
"Nous avons encore plusieurs choses pour vous."

Harry prit la longue boite rectangulaire qui lui était tendue. Il vit une splendide épée. Sur le bas de la lame, bien que ce ne soit écrit en aucune langue connue, il lut: "Anduril, la flamme de l'Ouest". La lame faisait bien un mètre et demi, et à coté il y avait le fourreau. Une brève lettre disait:  
"Voici Anduril, la flamme de l'Ouest, reforgée avec les fragments de Narsil. Elle est entrée dans la légende. Fais en bon usage."

Une deuxième boite lui fut tendue. Dedans, si finement ciselée qu'on aurait cru qu'il s'agissait d'habits, se tenait une armure de mailles complète. Le métal brillait et un instant Harry se demanda s'il n'avait été lavé avec Dash, afin d'être plus blanc que blanc. "Voici une armure de mithril. Elle est résistante aux sorts, se mettra à ta taille, et te sera une grande protection. Porte-la en permanence."

La troisième boite contenait une splendide armure en mithril rehaussée d'or et d'argent.

La quatrième contenait un œuf. Ensuite venaient deux clés de chez Gringotts. Il revêtit l'armure, ceignit l'épée à son coté, prit l'œuf et un portauloin qui le ramena dans sa chambre. Là, il déposa tout sauf les mailles, qu'il recouvrit de ses habits habituels. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas froid. Le lendemain, oncle Vernon tenta de le frapper, mais se brisa les phalanges et se déboita le genou sous le choc. Harry partit alors pour le chemin de traverse. Il alla d'abord au chaudron baveur, y prit une chambre, y déposa ses nombreuses affaires, puis alla à Gringotts. Là, quand il montra les deux nouvelles clés, le gobelin sembla décider de concurrencer un métamorphage, changeant de couleur une dizaine de fois avant de s'arrêter sur du blanc et de s'évanouir. Le bruit de la chute du gobelin valu à Harry un rendez-vous immédiat avec le chef de la sécurité, et un des plus vieux Gobelins. Ce dernier faillit s'étrangler en voyant les clés, puis sembla se ressaisir et l'emmena dans les profondeurs de Gringotts. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant le coffre n° 16.

Il était plein de galions sur toutes les faces. Harry marcha pendant plus d'une minute avant d'arriver à une sorte de "chambre". Les galions, tout autour comme dans toute la pièce, étaient en belles piles, montant jusqu'au plafond.

Harry fut ensuite emmené au deuxième coffre, le n° 63. Il n'y avait que des rouleaux dedans, posé sur de splendides étagères de platine. Des alvéoles parfaitement rondes les perçaient, laissant parfaitement tenir les parchemins. En examinant de plus près une alvéole, il remarqua que les rouleaux étaient en diamant, et construits de telle sorte que le texte du parchemin était visible. On pouvait lire: "acte de propriété de Poudlard", "acte de propriété de Godric's hollow", acte de propriété de 15 et 16 downing street" ou encore "plans de Poudlard".  
Ce qui était réellement d'une valeur inestimable étaient les mots écrits des derniers gardiens du secret qui permettaient de trouver les maisons.

Ainsi, Harry apprit que même le ministère de la magie était un terrain Potter, et qu'il possédait une bonne partie de l'Écosse, les îles Falkland, l'Heard Island, où attendait une station de ski sous fidélitas et repousse moldus, ainsi qu'une bonne centaine de lagons et d'iles des océans indiens et pacifiques dont il réactiva le sortilège de repousse moldus. Un attira tout particulièrement son attention: Il s'agissait d'un splendide lagon composé de cinq îles placées en un parfait pentagone autour d'un lac d'eau verte, non-relié avec la mer, et aux eaux foisonnantes de poisons et de coraux. Une immense plage en faisait le tour, et, selon ses ancêtres, l'île était sous repousse moldus, les bâtiments sous fidélitas, et le lagon lui-même subissait un sort qui maintenait l'eau et l'air ambiant à la température idéale, et qui élevait progressivement le lagon pour éviter qu'un jour les deux eaux soient en contact. Dessus, il y avait un splendide château, de magnifiques forets, et même des sirènes s'y étaient installées.  
Tout au fond de la pièce se trouvait une carte où les territoires Potter étaient colorés en rouge. Mis à part certains endroits extrêmement peuplés où l'on ne retrouvait que des petits points rouges, signe de somptueuses résidences, chaque pays avait une bonne petite partie de son territoire coloré en rouge.  
Le titre de la carte? Het Heilige Heksen Rijk der Poterse Natiën. Du coup, tout prenait un sens. Les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus faisaient partie du costume royal.

Une fois toutes ces constatations faites, il demanda aux gobelins de faire fructifier ses avoirs, puis partit en surface. Savoir qu'on possède le chemin de traverse, ça le fait. Il écrivit rapidement un parchemin afin de reparler du bail emphytéotique censé être payé tous les cent ans. Après l'avoir dupliqué (le message, pas le bail), il indiqua une heure pour chacun des commerces, puis retourna dans sa chambre, au chaudron baveur, où il appela un avocat afin de savoir que faire de l'allée des embrumes. Il ressortit de cet entretien qu'il était possible de saisir immédiatement tous biens d'une maison dont le terrain est soumis au bail et qui a un retard de plus de 50 ans. Il alla aussitôt au ministère, paya les services d'une trentaine d'aurors, et délocalisa les marchands de l'allée des embrumes, les empêchant de récupérer quoi que ce soit, avant de placer cela dans un coffre vide de chez Gringotts et de le soumettre à des experts en magie noire.  
Ensuite, il acheta ses fournitures scolaires et les plaça dans sa malle.

Il fallut deux bonnes semaines pour vérifier le contenu. Les objets illicites étaient gracieusement donné au centre d'entrainement des aurors, la majorité des livres furent prêtés à Poudlard, et les objets plus de magie noire "douce", tels une main de la gloire ou un miroir du riopseséd (désolé à l'Auteur(e) de: "Mon sorcier bien aimé" de lui piquer cette magnifique idée), furent gardés. La centaine d'épouventards furent enfermés dans des armoires, avant d'être répartis entre Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

L'allée des embrumes fut reconvertie en allée de matériel scolaires, les bâtiments y étant plus grands, et le chemin de traverse contint le reste, tel l'animalerie, ou Florian Fortârome, ou encore le futur magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges, que Harry leur avait réservé et qui prenait l'endroit où se tenaient avant Fleury et Botts, Mme guipure, et le magasin d'ingrédients de potions.

Harry reçut entre temps ses "nouveaux" pouvoirs. Il garda tous les livres en parlant, et apprit à maitriser les éléments, à utiliser le lembas, à parler des centaines de langues, et à pratiquer la magie sans baguette.

Puis arriva le départ. Harry fit rapidement ses bagages, n'oubliant pas d'y mettre Anduril, et prit l'œuf dans ses bras. Il retrouva avec joie Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Ginny. Pendant le trajet, alors que Ron et Hermione étaient à une réunion des préfets, l'œuf se mît à luire et à bouger. Il y eu soudain une terrible explosion de lumière, et l'œuf disparut, laissant un tout jeune phénix sur les genoux de Harry. Celui-ci caressa le magnifique phénix or et argent qui alla s'installer sur son épaule. Peu après entrèrent Drago et ses deux bouledogues.  
"Alors, Potter, pas trop dur d'être sang-mêlé?  
-Alors, Malefoy, pas trop dur d'avoir une maison appartenant à un sang-mêlé et un père esclave d'un autre?  
-En quoi notre maison appartiendrait à un sang-mêlé?  
-Demande à ton père de chercher l'acte de propriété et tu sauras. Par contre, cet été a dû être dur pour les mages noirs comme ton père. Sans allée des embrumes,…  
-En quoi cela te concerne-t-il?  
-Peut-être parce que c'est moi qui l'ai délocalisée?"  
Malefoy, totalement déstabilisé, partit. Peu après, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent et le reste du trajet se passa sous des batailles explosives.

Une fois le train arrêté, ils montèrent dans des calèches et prirent place dans la grande salle. Après l'habituelle répartition, le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Il commença un court discours, mais fut arrêté par une espèce de… Crapaud géant? Rose.  
"Voici Dolores Jane Ombrage qui prendra la place de professeur de DCFM.  
-Merci, Albus. Je tiens à dire en tant que grande inquisitrice que Poudlard nécessite une grande remise à niveau. Et je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire que toute rumeurs concernant un hypothétique retour de vous-savez-qui est fausse.  
-Je l'ai vu" s'exclama Harry.  
"Insinuez-vous que je mens, Mr Potter?"  
Le ton n'était plus mielleux. Le thon, ou plutôt le crapaud, en face de lui avait réussi à parler d'un ton légèrement plus menaçant.  
Harry n'en pouvait plus. Après la gazette…  
Il prit la queue de son phénix. Et, ayant discrètement utilisé, rendit la peau de Ombrage plus verte, pustuleuse et gluante, alors que la morphologie de celle-ci changeait légèrement. Juste de quoi la changer en gros crapaud. Harry disparut alors dans un éclair de lumière.

Il réapparu au ministère.  
"Je demande un rendez-vous avec Mr le ministre. Que je doive attendre pourrait couter au ministère plus de 6.000.000 de galions pour locations non payée d'un château pendant 600 ans. Plus les intérêts."  
Les gentils ministres partirent sans demander leur reste, le laissant seul avec Fudge.  
"Potter, de quel château parlez-vous?  
-Poudlard.  
-N'appartient-il pas au ministère?  
-En avez-vous la preuve? J'ai la preuve qu'il appartient aux Potter.  
-Que voulez-vous?  
-La démission d'Ombrage.  
-Rien que ça!  
-Et vous avez le choix entre ça et fermer l'école, expliquer aux moldus pourquoi les ruines du 15 et 16 downing street ne sont plus visitables, voir le chemin de traverse fermer dans 10 ans, voir les habitants de l'écosse être expulsés à 90% et devoir en tout une somme d'environ un milliard de dollars.  
-Me menaceriez-vous?  
-Parfaitement. Et j'ai le pouvoir de rejeter toute loi du ministère en tout territoire Potter. Poudlard en fait partie. Donc si vous ne la virez pas, je le ferai en supprimant la loi qui fait qu'elle est là.  
-Je peux toujours refuser.  
-Et moi faire un procès contre l'état pour non-paiement de droits de location et de baux emphytéotiques. Et je pense même que je pourrais faire fermer le ministère jusqu'à la découverte d'un autre lieu.  
-Je n'ai donc pas le choix.  
-J'ai failli oublier: faites un démenti de ce dont vous avez parlé dans la gazette. Demain, la vérité doit avoir été établie. Voldemort est de retour."

Harry rattrapa son phénix et fut emmené dans la grande salle.  
"CROOOAAAA!" lui dit Ombrage.  
"En français?" Harry lui redonna en même temps l'usage de la parole.  
"EN RETENUE TOUS LES JOURS DE 17h A 23h JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ANNEE!  
-Je crains que vous n'ayez plus ce droit. La réponse devrait arriver demain au plus tard. Je reviens de chez le ministre."  
Harry mangea alors calmement avant de rejoindre son dortoir. Un crapaud vert de rage. Voilà qui est intéressant, se dit-il.

Le lendemain, aucun démenti dans la gazette. Même un article: " Le survivant tente de mettre la main sur le ministère".  
Harry vit rouge. Il attrapa son phénix et demanda aux gobelins de placer son argent dans sa maison dans le lagon perdu. Ensuite il alla aux bureaux du chicaneur.  
"Un article sur Fudge qui plante royalement le pays économiquement et socialement vous sauriez faire? Si oui, j'ai des infos.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Hier, Fudge a reçu une proposition de remise de dette et d'oubli de retard de payement d'environ cent millions de galions. Ainsi que d'une non-fermeture de Poudlard. Il a refusé. Ce soir l'Angleterre sera attaqué en justice pour retard de payements, habitation d'une propriété ne lui appartenant pas, et Fudge pour fraude fiscale et pour avoir fait passer son intérêt avant celui de l'état, et la gazette, c'est à dire vos concurrents, pour diffamation et crime de lèse-majesté."  
Il partit ensuite pour les états unis où il contacta un avocat célèbre pour prendre un max d'argent aux autres. Le soir même avait lieu le procès. Il faut dire qu'un procès entre un détenteur de terrains au total plus grand que les states contre un pays, ça secoue.  
Harry finit par obtenir de l'Angleterre plus de 120 milliards de galions, ainsi que la fermeture de Poudlard, l'évacuation du ministère, et une dette d'environ de galions. La gazette lui devait désormais un bon million de galions, Fudge avait été déchu, et toute terre du Heilige Heksen Rijk der Poterse Natiën devait désormais être libérée. Il partit dans son lagon après une dernière conférence sur son refus total de continuer à pourchasser Voldemort. Si ce dernier restait en Angleterre.

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort était ébahi. Potter avait toujours été présenté comme les rois d'antan, juste, bon, courageux, et n'hésitant pas à risquer sa vie pour son peuple. Et voilà qu'il le laissait en ses mains! Tous les territoires Potter avaient été évacués, et mis sous fidélitas. Seules quelques personnes sélectionnées spécialement pouvaient y aller. Majoritairement des moldus. Il avait pris des cours d'équitation, d'escrime, de duel, et d'étiquette afin de, quand il se présenterait, ressembler à ses augustes aïeux. Il avait aussi suivi par correspondance tous les cours et brillamment réussi ses aspics. Un professeur tout particulier lui avait appris la legilimencie, et il l'utilisait sur chaque nouvel arrivant.

Les moldus, les sorciers et les créatures magiques recevaient le même accueil chaleureux, et l'empire Potter se remplissait peu à peu d'antiques nobles, de jeunes gens attirés par l'espérance d'un nouveau monde, et de descendants de camelot. Là où Arthur n'avait fait qu'esquisser le rêve d'une nation idéalisée, Harry le réalisait. Tout crime était puni de bannissement, ainsi que d'une amande dans la plupart des cas. Toute personne en difficulté pouvait aller le voir et recevoir ses conseils, ou une solution à son problème. Tous étaient éduqués tels les princes des temps immémoriaux, dans un esprit d'amitié, de justice, et d'élitisme. Plusieurs îles permettaient aux gras troupeaux de paitre, et d'autres permettaient de faire renaitre les champs. Les elfes de maisons, préférant de loin travailler là que n'importe où ailleurs, et adorant travailler, apportaient toute l'aide et le soutient matériel. Les plus grands maitres d'armes avaient été réunis, et tous se spécialisaient dans un aspect de leur vie. Ceux qui rêvaient d'épiques chevauchées suivaient assidument les entrainements, alors que ceux qui, par exemple, préféraient écrire, avaient l'aide de grands auteurs. Beaucoup ne restaient guère longtemps en ce verdoyant et immense empire, mais ils en ressortaient tous grandis, et, ayant été extrêmement bien éduqués, ils trouvaient du travail en moins de temps qu'il ne leur en fallait pour transplanner hors de l'empire, ce qui était extrêmement compliqué.

Dans le royaume, plusieurs familles avaient une haute place. Les Nott, Daphné et Théodore, s'occupaient des terres gelées du sud. Les Ravenn, Alicia et Ludwig, s'occupaient des terres afro-américaines. Les Krum, Gabrielle et Viktor, s'occupaient de l'Europe et de la Russie. Les Londubas, Cho et Neville, des autres pays asiatiques et arabes. Les Finnigans, Ginny et Seamus, s'occupaient de l'Amérique du nord.  
Harry coordonnait le tout. Peu à peu, l'empire s'agrandissait, grâce à de subtils achats de terrain.

Voldemort, avait fini par trouver l'âme sœur en la de plus en plus splendide Fleur, et leur mariage avait été célébré un an après que Voldemort ait reprit une apparence humaine, grâce à la fin d'élixir de longue vie que lui avait remis Nicolas Flamel. Une dizaine de mois plus tard, vint au monde la jeune Elaine, qui, bien que seulement demi-vélane, éclipsait de par sa beauté toutes les vélanes au monde. De même qu'Harry, elle était "frappée" d'une éternelle jeunesse. Harry par les elfes dont un de ses ancêtres descendait. Elle par son sang de vélane. En temps normal, cela aurait donné des êtres avec une longévité exceptionnelle. Leur magie à tous deux, associé au cadre que leur amour leur donnait, a du faire le reste. Et personne ne fut surprit lorsque, une vingtaine d'années plus tard, elle épousa Harry, qui l'aimait réellement, malgré leur grande différence d'âge. Deux ans plus tard vint le prince héritier, Eldun Potter. Ceci est son histoire.

* * *

Et voilà! Quand à savoir ce que sera son histoire... Vous le saurez... Après les Vacances... Je me suis juste dit que vos commentaires pourraient m'aider pour la suite... Et que, au pire, j'ai, caché dans un contenant sous clé, une fin possible si je ne trouve pas de suite... Bien que les grandes lignes soient déjà tracées (Je ne peux pas me permettre d'emprunter une latte de 50 cm à tout bout de champ, je préfère donc tracer les grandes lignes en un coup, sans quoi elles ne sont pas droites...)

Maintenant, un sujet qui vous touche tous: Pourquoi la fréquence de publication a-t-elle diminuée? Et bien tout simplement parce que Je ne peux me permettre de vous donner qu'un de mes textes originaux (ou pas, je crois que ici, ce sera plutôt originels, parce qu'originaux... à ce qu'il parait, non...) par jour... Et encore... Ce qui augmentait donc la fréquence de publication, c'était les fanfictions traduites... Mais maintenant, j'ai 6 auteurs Néerlandais dont j'attends la réponse, et un dont je suis en train (au figuré, bien sur, car il est rare de trouver de la connection dans les trains, et de toute façon, je ne tiens pas à immiter les retards de la SNCB pour les publications, sna quoi vous n'auriez plus rien à lire pendant les 10 prochaines années, qui seraient suivies de deux ans de grêves sauvages, puis...), de traduire la fiction... Mais cette fiction étant plus... conséquente, je la réserve pour après les vacances... Je ne peux cependant pas me permettre, de prime abord, de proposer à des milliers d'auteurs de traduire leurs fictions... Je ferrais quoi s'ils acceptent tous en même temps? Et que je ne peux même pas m'appuyer sur mes lecteurs (sur 2.254 lecteurs, seuls 163 sont belges... Si on applique ça aux reviews, sur 37 reviews, ça me fait 2,6 reviews belges... Mais en contant que certains publient de nombreuses fois, ce qui me fait donc 11 revieweurs, 16 si on compte ceux des traductions (je viens au passage de me rendre compte d'un truc bizarre... J'ai pas le même public en traduction et en pas traduction...), c'est à dire donc 1,15 revieweur Belge... espérons que ce soit Adenoide, c'est celle dont j'ai reçu le plus de reviews... Quoique... ça tromperait mes statistiques... Pour en revenir donc à nos traductions, si je dois compter sur le revieweur belge, et sa bonne volonté, bien sur, sur le fait qu'il ait eu des cours de Néerlandais suffisament poussés, et sur le fait qu'il n'est pas pris par le travail, ou qu'il ne traduit pas, ou n'écrit pas, d'autres fics en même temps, ainsi que compter sur le fait qu'il est inscrit au site pour pouvoir le joindre, pour m'aider à traduire des centaines de fictions, je suis légèrement dans la merde... Sur ce, quelques chiffres, tout droit sortis des statistiques de ffnet...

J'usqu'à 3.893 'hits' par histoire (record détenu par Hubble, ce dont on se doute)

5.587 'hits' au total, 26 personnes ont une de mes fictions dans leurs alertes, 19 dans leurs favoris (traductions comprises...)

A bientôt,

Faenlgiec

PS: Als Nederlandstaligen dit bericht lezen, kunnen ze mij vragen hun verhalen te vertalen... Mischien zal ik het doen, mischien niet, het hangt van je verhaal af... Maar je kan zeker zijn dat ik zal jouw verhalen lezen!

PS2: (et non, je ne me réfère pas au jeux vidéos qui s'y rapportent...) les blagues (foireuses, on le sait, pas besoin d'en faire des pages et des pages de reviews, quoique... Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire) ne sont copiées d'aucun artiste... TOUTE RESSEMBLANCE ENTRE UNE DE MES BLAGUES ET UNE BLAGUE D'UN CONNU, OU INCONNU, OU ENCORE D'UN NAIN CONNU, EST HAUTEMENT INVRAISSEMBLABLE (je joue au moins trente-cinq niveaux en dessous d'eux... Quelqu'un à une pelle pour que je puisse continuer à m'enfoncer?) ET EN TOUT CAS INVOLONTAIRE... Je ne tiens tout de même pas à me faire accuser de plagiat... S'il y en a une, c'est que mon cerveau d'être décérébré n'a rien fait de mieux que de s'inspirer des quelques sketchs d'humour que je viens de voir en pause entre deux fanfictions... Enfin pause, c'est un bien grand mot... Quoique bien moins grand que la pause que je viens de faire... Au fait, (ou pas)... Bonne reviews... (essayez tout de même de ne pas m'enfoncer encore, le sol commence à être caillouteux à force de creuser en laissant les pierres... Ce serait dommage que je sois en trop mauvais état (psychique (vous avez vu que cela est déjà le cas, ou presque, mais bon...) ou physique) que pour publier demain (Niark Niark))

PS3: Ces quelques mots compris, le texte n'aura pas changé, du moins en nombre de mots, par rapport à celui que j'avais en comptant tout ce qui était finalisé...


End file.
